wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 38
Winicjusz do Ligii: "Czyś ty, droga, była kiedy z Aulosami w Ancjum? Jeśli nie, będę szczęśliwy, gdy ci je z czasem pokażę. Już od Laurentum ciągną się na pobrzeżu wille jedna za drugą, a samo Ancjum to nieskończony szereg pałaców i portyków, których kolumny przeglądają się czasu pogody w wodzie. Mam i ja tu siedzibę tuż nad wodą, z oliwnikiem i lasem cyprysów za willą, i gdy pomyślę, że ta siedziba stanie się kiedyś twoją, bielsze wydają mi się jej marmury, cienistsze ogrody i lazurowsze morze. O Ligio, jak dobrze jest żyć i kochać! Stary Menikles, który zarządza tu willą, posadził na łąkach pod mirtami całe kępy irysów i na ich widok przyszedł mi na myśl dom Aulosów, wasze impluvium i wasz ogród, w którym siadywałem przy tobie. I tobie te irysy będą przypominały dom rodzinny, dlatego jestem pewien, że polubisz Ancjum i tę willę. Zaraz po przybyciu długo rozmawialiśmy z Pawłem przy prandium. Mówiliśmy o tobie, a potem on począł nauczać, ja zaś słuchałem długo i to ci powiem tylko, że gdybym nawet tak umiał pisać jak Petroniusz, jeszcze bym nie potrafił wypowiedzieć ci wszystkiego, co przeszło mi przez myśl i duszę. Jam się nie spodziewał, że może być na świecie jeszcze takie szczęście, piękność i spokój, o których ludzie dotąd nie wiedzą. Lecz to wszystko chowam na rozmowę z tobą, gdy z pierwszą wolną chwilą przybędę do Rzymu. Powiedz mi, jak ziemia może pomieścić razem takich ludzi, jak Piotr Apostoł, jak Paweł z Tarsu i cezar? Pytam dlatego, żem wieczór po nauce Pawła spędził u Nerona, i czy wiesz, com tam słyszał? Oto naprzód on sam czytał swój poemat o zburzeniu Troi i począł narzekać, że nigdy nie widział płonącego miasta. Zazdrościł Priamowi i zwał go szczęśliwym człowiekiem dlatego właśnie, iż mógł oglądać pożogę i zgubę ojczystego grodu. Na to Tygellinus rzekł: "Powiedz słowo, boski, a wezmę pochodnię i nim noc upłynie, ujrzysz płonące Ancjum." Lecz cezar nazwał go głupcem. "Gdzież - mówił - przyjeżdżałbym oddychać morskim powietrzem i ochraniać ten głos, którym obdarzyli mnie bogowie i o który, jak mówią, dla dobra ludu dbać powinienem? Zali nie Rzym mi szkodzi, zali nie duszne wyziewy z Subury i Eskwilinu nabawiają mnie chrypki i czyż palący się Rzym nie przedstawiałby stokroć wspanialszego i tragiczniejszego widoku od Ancjum?" Tu wszyscy poczęli mówić, jaką tragedią niesłychaną byłby obraz takiego miasta, które podbiło świat, zmienionego w kupę siwych popiołów. Cezar zapowiedział, że wówczas poemat jego przeszedłby pieśni Homera, a potem jął mówić, jak odbudowałby miasto i jakby potomne wieki musiały podziwiać jego dzieło, wobec którego zmalałyby wszystkie inne dzieła ludzkie. Wówczas pijani biesiadnicy poczęli wołać: "Uczyń to! uczyń!", on zaś rzekł: "Musiałbym mieć wierniejszych i bardziej oddanych przyjaciół." Ja, wyznaję, słuchając tego zaniepokoiłem się zrazu, bo w Rzymie ty jesteś, carissima. Sam śmieję się teraz z tej obawy i myślę, że cezar i augustianie, jakkolwiek szaleni, nie odważyliby się podobnego szaleństwa dopuścić, a jednak, patrz, jak człowiek boi się o swoje kochanie, jednak wolałbym, by dom Linusa nie stał na wąskim zatybrzańskim zaułku i w dzielnicy zamieszkałej przez obcą ludność, na którą mniej by w danym razie zważano. Dla mnie same pałace palatyńskie nie byłyby mieszkaniem godnym ciebie, więc chciałbym także, by ci nie brakło niczego z tych ozdób i wygód, do których z dzieciństwa przywykłaś. Przenieś się do domu Aulusów, Ligio moja. Ja dużo tu o tym myślałem. Gdyby cezar był w Rzymie, wieść o twym powrocie mogłaby istotnie dojść przez niewolników na Palatyn, zwrócić na ciebie uwagę i ściągnąć prześladowanie za to, żeś się ośmieliła postąpić wbrew woli cezara. Ale on długo zostanie tu w Ancjum, a nim wróci, dawno i niewolnicy przestaną o tym mówić, Linus i Ursus mogą zamieszkać z tobą. Zresztą żyję nadzieją, że zanim Palatyn ujrzy cezara, ty, moja boska, będziesz już mieszkała we własnym domu na Karynach. Błogosławiony dzień, godzina i chwila, w której przestąpisz mój próg, i jeśli Chrystus, którego uczę się wyznawać, to sprawi, niech będzie błogosławione i Jego imię. Będę Mu służył i oddam za Niego życie i krew. Źle mówię: będziemy Mu służyli oboje, póki starczy nam przędzy życia. Kocham cię i pozdrawiam duszą całą." góra strony Quo vadis 38